Michael Souther (TV)
Male |home = Earth, |occupation = UNN Admiral |portrayed by = Martin Roach |seasons = 1-3 |first appearance = |last appearance = }} Admiral Michael Souther was an Admiral in the United Nations Navy, initially serving as Fleet Admiral before stepping down and being assigned to command the Jupiter Fleet and the UNN . Biography Background Souther is reticent to commit troops to any maneuvers that would be deemed as an escalation especially under circumstances where it is in retaliation to any acts for whom the culprits have not been verified. Throughout the series Souther was formerly in command of UNN Fleet Command but, in , after the MCRN Scirocco destroyed Phoebe Station, he resigned his post. The United Nations Security Council wanted to respond to what it considered provocation when Phoebe was destroyed. Mars' moon Deimos was elected target. He was forced out for refusing to follow the order. Souther is later approached at a bar by who explains his protest now prevents Souther from effectively accomplishing good. She then asks him about . Avasarala arranges to have Souther reassigned as commander of the UNN Jupiter Fleet or 3rd Fleet. After recovering the UN diplomatic dropship from the Guanshiyin debris field, early in , Souther and his officers aboard the , Lt. Mancuso and Lt. Shaffer, identify . However, they received unusual orders from to detain any occupants in the brig. Accompanying Nguyễn for his interrogation of Cotyar, Souther soon develops suspicions and arranges subterfuge to question Cotyar one-on-one in order to get the real story. Realizing that Souther is scheming, Nguyễn relieves Souther of command over the Agatha King. Tensions aboard the Agatha King are high after Admiral Nguyễn relieved Admiral Souther of command. Souther's loyal senior crew are talking mutiny with commanders of other ships in the fleet. After Admiral Souther receives message and confirms it via Cotyar, Nguyễn calls him to the command centre and relieves him of duty. Armed with the incriminating evidence, however, he cites regulations and relieves Nguyễn of command for waging illegal warfare. When Souther announces that he intends to broadcast the information to both fleets, Nguyễn and his men surprise Souther's men. In the ensuing short fight, Nguyễn shoots Souther in the chest, killing him. Media Martin Roach as Admiral Souther.jpg|Full Dress uniform File:3x03 5.jpg|Battle Dress uniform Appearances = absent | = absent | = appears | = appears | = absent | = absent | = absent | = appears | = absent | = appears }} = appears | = appears | = absent | = absent | = absent | = absent | = absent | = absent | = absent | = absent | = absent | = absent | = absent }} = absent | = absent | = appears | = absent | = appears | = credit | = absent | = absent | = absent | = absent | = absent | = absent | = absent }} Notes * While Admiral Souther initially wasn't given a prename in the seasons 1-3, in the forth season Avasarala mentioned him in her speech on Mars as "my dear friend Admiral Michael Souther". See also * * Lt. Shaffer * Lt. Mancuso * * [[The Expanse Cocktails#Admiral Souther|The Expanse Cocktails #'㊱']] }} Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters (TV) Category:Male Characters (TV) Category:UN Navy Category:UNN Jupiter Fleet (Third Fleet) Category:Captains Category:Earthers Category:Deceased (TV)